madstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BangJang96/The Story of Anna x Kevin (my canon since i shipped it and my friend made the fanart)
Now weve covered most couple stories its time to find a very unique, and also kinda cute couple youll find: Anna x Kevin. Anna: YAY, Kevin, Gordon is telling the world our story! Kevin: The WORLD? Anna: Sarcasm Kevin... Lets begin. Anna was just at Mad Paintball training with her shotgun, but she started to suck, considering Sergei just killed her 5 times, and Blaze killed her 7. So, like always, she ditched the game to go party. She managed to get out, without being caught by Flinn, her older and too protective brother! Flinn doesn't really see Anna dating yet...or partying with strangers. (Says the one ALWAYS flurting with Audio). However, Flinn at this time, didnt realize because he was to busy sniping. He wasnt getting much luck either... Meanwhile, Anna is just strolling along the sidewalks, looking at fellow robloxian...and things sheshouldnt see. So she slowly walks into Party Central, the club she always goes to, to ditch Flinn, and didnt realize someone was stalking her...Fabio. The well known pervert (according to the canon) Fabio has a crush on Anna because of the tattoo on her...butt, and gazes at it...Anna noticed, and she didnt like Fabio then. But Fabio was rolling on in to her. Anna actually had her mind set on DATING right now, but she doesnt know much people. The DJ as always, was the all-FAMOUS, Nick! He parties more then Anna and Anna is so jealous, because more party = DJ job! But, she couldnt out-match Nick. So she stepped on the dance floor to dance. The song Uptown Funk wa playing... "THIS HIT THAT ICE COLD MICHELLE FY- you get the point". Anna was dancing like HECK! Her arm was in the a like she didnt care!! But she didnt turn around, SMACK! Anna it someone in the face, with her cold handds. "OW!", screamed a familiar voice; Kevin had gotten hit by Anna. "oh my goodness I am SO SO SORRY!", said Anna with worried fear, because Kevin got a bloody nose. Anna didnt want anyone to notice that she hit Kevin, and that people would think shes a monster, so she took him to the bathroom to wash it out, and Anna was being more kind, then she had ever been. Kevin, was shocked by this. When Kevin swooshed his hair back, because of some in his face, Anna was staring at Kevin...like...she knew...who her <3 was...Kevin! "Thanks Anna..", said Kevin as he walkd away blushing. Anna thought Kevin liked her too. He probably does, but doesnt wanna show it, because...you know...its not like the "olden days" where a guy just...went for it! But, this is the present, so its not like that anymore. But, out of the blue, a slow song played. Nick had seen this act going on with Kevin and Anna, and tried to support it, because he thought he shipped it. :3 So, he improvd Kevin's chances, by teling him to ask Anna to dance and he can trust him. So, without hesitation, Kevin went up to Anna, and asked her to dance. Anna was shocked, and said sure, and they were slow dancing so quiet and peacefully. And Fabio, well, his jaw-dropped and he broke his cup. His eyes were twitching, because he didnt like the site of this. He needed to make a move. He tried to jump on Kevin, but he turned around and Fabio fell, smack dab on the floor. "Hey Kevin...did you know I like you?", asked Anna. "I did not know that. How long?", asked Kevin. "Since an hour ao", replied Anna with a wink. "And, since you were so nice to me after I helped you out, I wanna give you something", said Anna. "What?", asked Kevin. "This'. And Anna kissed Kevin without hesitation. Kevin was so shocked, and found himself making eye-contact with Nick, and he had a thumbs up...and he seemed to be crying...but happily. "Hey...are you free Saturday?', asked Kevin. "Actually I a- wait yes I am", said Anna. "Alright, its a date!" said Kevin. "Guess it is.", said Anna happily. Anna then left because Flinn was probably looking. But that will be a different story...(probably not) The End Category:Blog posts